


Of that, she is sure

by wholocker78218



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Death, F/M, Pregnancy, life - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 16:56:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16288346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wholocker78218/pseuds/wholocker78218
Summary: After Petyr's death Sansa finds out she is pregnant.





	Of that, she is sure

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Game of Thrones fan fiction. I never thought I'd write for this fandom but I needed to write something about Petyr because even after everything he has done I still love him.

She remembers the way he smells, fresh mint no matter the time of day or night, always mint. At first she had found it odd but now she has come to miss it- though she would never tell anyone so.

 

She remembers the cadence of his voice, rumbling and low. His words sounding almost like melody, a song- matching his mockingbird pin.

 

She remembers the colour of his blood, glowing pitch black in the moonlight and scarlet in the rays of the sun.

 

The body was left at her request. She sat at the table staring endlessly at the pool of blood spilling its way across the floor growing further and further away from its previous home. Someone had tried to clear it away but she asked them to stop, although pleaded was probably a better description of the tone of her voice. There were tears in her eyes but if anyone were to ask she would tell them it was tiredness, maybe they were dry from staring at his lifeless corpse. Either way, tears were streaming down her cheeks; hot and cold against her face.

 

After a while, Arya comes to retrieve her, she tries to pull away, wishing she could watch him forever, fearing that if she looked away all of this would be real and he would be gone to her forever. He’s already gone though, the life had spilled out of him when her sister sliced his throat open and bled him dry.

 

She finds her self opening her eyes in a bed she no longer remembers getting into and immediately grasps her chamber pot and empties her twisting stomach, the bile burning her tongue and mouth. She finds this cycle repeating every morning for weeks.

 

She knows what this means but is confused in how she should feel. He betrayed her mother, he betrayed her. He’s the reason almost all her family is dead. It was all because of him. And now she carries his child in her womb. His flesh and blood grows within her and she can't help but feel joy in keeping a piece of him with her, even after all he has done.

 

She remembers the night they spent together, he was surprisingly gentle, tending to her every wanton need. The pain was momentary before it was swept aside by pleasure she has never since been able to find or feel. He made love to her, of that she is sure. After all the lies, half truths and deceit he did love her to the point of obsession or at least a part of her. The part resembling her mother. He touched her like she was glass, he never marred her skin, left anything on her that would let anyone know that for a night she had been his. Or at least that's what she had thought, now she carries his child.

 

The months pass and her stomach grows, her siblings look at her with pity, as do the people and she wishes she cared enough to feel something about it. But she doesn’t care, he is still with her and has never left her side.

 

Maybe she loved him, maybe she cared for him. She will love this child, of that she is sure. Her siblings will not understand but she doesn’t need them to. They didn’t know him, not really. They knew of his actions and his decisions, they did not know him- not like she does.

 

When they child is born she names him Petyr, his eyes are the same mix of grey and green, his hair dark and curly. His smile is Sansa’s though and she thinks that is for the best, if she ever saw his smile again she thinks she would break.

 

The babe is small, like him. Clever and witty, like him.

 

She watches him play and the smile on her face is sad, this must have been what he was like as a child. Young, carefree, happy- before the world crashed around him and he became the man she knew, the man she gave herself to, the man she had killed.

 

She will love and protect this child, she won't let him grow into the man he was, this child will have fresh start and be loved. Of that, she is sure.


End file.
